I Give My Miracles For You
by Piecherry
Summary: "Aku akan membebaskanmu dari kurungan ini"


**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki **Tadatoshi ****

**My First AkaKuro FF.**

_**Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan. Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>"oe..Akashi"<p>

Akashi berbalik, menatap lurus kearah lelaki yang memanggilnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, apa kabar?"

"ya, sudah lama ya. Aku baik-baik saja, begaimana dengan kau?"

"yah seperti biasa"

Mereka pun terdiam, Aomine pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia juga ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"bagaimana kabar .. Tetsu?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum pelan, mata lelaki itu seolah memberi isyarat kepada Aomine bahwa mulutnya sudah terlalu lemah mengatakan apapun tentang Kuroko saat ini. Dan terselip wajah lelah disana.

"begitu.. kirim salamku padanya ya, maaf aku tidak menyapanya saat ini. begitu banyak kasus yang harus kupecahkan"

"ya..akanku sampaikan"

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi. Jaga dirimu Akashi"

"kau juga.." ujar Akashi kembali tersenyum.

Mereka pun berpisah, ketika setengah menjauh Aomine berbalik menatap punggung Akashi yang sudah mulai berjalan pergi.

Punggung yang sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat, Akashi benar-benar memikul penderitaan dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya.."<p>

Sentuhan lembut dari lelaki itu menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya, Akashi tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lihat diluar jendela sana?"

"hmm..langit"

"ada apa dengan langit?"

"indah bukan? awan-awan bertebaran dimana-mana" Kuroko tersenyum "aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menatap langit dari luar ruangan"

"suatu saat kau akan melakukannya lagi"ujar Akashi, mengenggam erat tangan yang terdapat beberapa tusukan infus itu.

Tangan yang terasa dingin.

"suatu saat..kah?" suara Kuroko melemah seiring matanya yang menatap cerahnya langit disana.

Kemudian hening, keduanya sibuk akan sesuatu yang dari tadi menganggu pemikiran mereka.

"Akashi-kun.. kupikir memang mustahil ada orang yang ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untukku"

"bersabarlah Tetsuya.. aku yakin, yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti ada keajaiban untuk kita"

"kau selalu berkata seperti itu Akashi-kun" tangan Kuroko mempererat genggaman mereka, dengan senyum manis itu Kuroko mengelus pelan pipi lelaki disampingnya. Ia tidak hanya bersedih akan masalah pada jantungnya tapi juga bersedih akan penyebab yang telah terjadi saat ini hingga membuat seseorang yang ia cintai harus merasakan beban, ia tidak ingin lagi melihat Akashi menangis diam-diam disuatu malam yang sunyi sambil terus memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya.

sudah cukup.

_Deg_

Tangan yang lemah itu tiba-tiba terlepas dari pipi Akashi, Akashi terkejut melihat Kuroko terus menahan kesakitan.

"Te-Tetsuya"

_Deg deg deg_

Wajah Kuroko pucat, sekujur tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Bahkan mulutnya tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Tetsuya!"

kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Akashi duduk menatap wajah Kuroko. Hanya ada diam, sudah 2 hari mereka tidak mengobrol seperti biasa lantaran kondisi Kuroko yang makin melemah. Alat pembantu pernapasan ventilator terpasang, mata itu tertutup dan bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat.<p>

Akashi ingin sekali memeluk Kuroko saat itu, tapi Kuroko terlihat begitu rapuh seolah menyentuhnya saja dapat merusak tubuhnya.

"kau sebaiknya istirahat"

suara itu memecahkan keheningan, Midorima berdiri diambang pintu.

"tidak, aku tidak bisa" Akashi menjawab tanpa memandang wajah dibelakangnya itu.

Midorima perlahan masuk dan berdiri tepat disamping Akashi.

"aku sudah berjuang mencari pendonor jantung untuknya, tapi belum ada harapan. Aku akan berusaha lagi"

"hei, Shintarou..kumohon selamatkan Tetsuya"

"aku akan berusaha Akashi, berdoalah untuknya"

Akashi tertawa sedih, ia menatap wajah dokter yang merawat kekasihnya itu.

"hei..aku tahu ini akan mengejutkanmu, tapi kumohon kabulkan satu permintaan egoisku ini.."

* * *

><p>Kuroko membuka matanya, langit-langit yang berwarna putih dengan pantulan warna jingga dari matahari sore. Disebelahnya sedang duduk Akashi mengenggam erat tangan Kuroko.<p>

"Akashi-kun"

"Tetsuya, kau sudah sadar?"

"..istirahatlah"

"ya, nanti"

"jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" Kuroko berbicara pelan, pelan sekali hingga Akashi harus mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah lelaki itu. Terdengar begitu perih bagi Kuroko untuk berbicara.

"Tetsuya, Aku janji akan membebaskanmu dari kurungan ini" Akashi menatap lurus mata lelaki berambut biru itu,"takkan kubiarkan kau tersiksa lagi"

Kuroko hanya diam, mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan apapun. Akashi semakin mendekat kearah dirinya, mencium kening Kuroko dengan pelan hingga dapat dirasakan bibir Akashi bergetar begitu pula dengan tangannya. Kemudian lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kuroko.

Seketika itu juga cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kuroko, begitu deras hingga ia terisak pelan. Entah kenapa

disaat seperti ini Kuroko tidak dapat mengatakan sebuah katapun, entah kenapa seolah badannya begitu tidak berfungsi seperti biasanya.

"Tetsuya..Aku Mencintaimu"

Akashi tersenyum, senyumannya begitu mantap walau terselip wajah menyedihkan.

"Kau pasti akan bebas dari kurungan ini..pasti"

* * *

><p>Seminggu Kemudian.<p>

"Kurokoochii!" Kise membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko saat itu, Kise dengan senyuman penuh semangat melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Dibelakangnya turut juga Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kagami.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kagami dengan senyum hangatnya.

"ya, sangat baik dari yang biasanya" jawab Kuroko dengan membalas senyuman Kagami.

"syukurlah" tambah Murasakibara.

"kau ingin bertemu Akashi?" tanya Midorima kemudian.

"hmm, ya begitulah"

"mau kami antar? bukannya itu jauh dari sini?" Aomine menawarkan bantuan, Kuroko menggeleng mantap.

"tidak Aomine-kun, Terimakasih aku akan pergi dengan bus"

"begitu..kirimkan salamku padanya" Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko dengan pelan.

"ya! tentu saja!" jawab Kuroko dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun maaf menunggu lama.."<p>

Angin berhembus pelan, hingga menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Lily yang kuroko bawa. Hanya ada hening.

"aku merindukanmu" masih hening, Kuroko kemudian duduk tepat disamping batu indah yang bertulisan nama ditengahnya.

Akashi Seijuro

"aku.. sungguh merindukanmu Akashi-kun" Ia menaruh bunga itu dengan pelan, Kuroko pun menangis.

"kumohon Akashi-kun..Kembalilah-"

"kembalilah saat kau menyapaku setiap pagi, mengajariku bermain basket, menyuapi bubur hangat untukku, tersenyum hangat

kepadaku persis seperti dulu" kini Kuroko terisak, sambil meremas pelan rambutnya dan mengacaknya.

Begitu terkejutnya ia ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kebebasan, jantungnya tidak menyakitkan seperti biasanya.

Ia bahkan dapat bernafas dengan mudah dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan bebas. Namun ia bingung ketika

seseorang yang biasanya duduk disampingnya menyapanya dengan lembut dan mengecup keningnya itu tidak ada disampingnya.

Kuroko ingat wajah teman-temannya yang berdiri dengan wajah terharu memandangnya, ia mengatakan bahwa Kuroko telah kembali dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tapi, sosok yang dicarinya itu sama sekali tidak ada disana.

"Akashi-kun..dimana?" tanya Kuroko cepat, bahkan ia belum sempat beryukur akan kesembuhannya. Semuanya hanya diam dengan mulut tertutup rapat, tidak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"A-Akashi-kun..dimana? teman-teman?" Kuroko bertanya kembali.

_kumohon jawablah, jawablah._

Hingga lebih dari 10 menit mereka tak menjawab apapun, membiarkan Kuroko terus menanyakan dimana Akashi seperti robot yang rusak.

Kemudian Midorima datang, wajahnya terlihat sedih. Hanya dialah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko yang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kuroko..tegarkan dirimu"

"Midorima-?"

"Akashi..sudah-" Midorima kemudian menatap Kuroko yang bingung dan ketakutan "sudah pergi meninggalkan kita"

Kuroko terdiam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, otaknya dipaksa untuk mencerna kalimat tadi.

Bahkan Kuroko tak sanggup meminta Midorima untuk mengatakan kalimat tadi untuk kedua kalinya.

"ti-tidak mungkin kan?"

"maaf Kuroko..ini benar aku tidak berbohong"

"ta-tapi kenapa?"

Midorima terdiam, begitu pula dengan lainnya yang sudah dari tadi mengunci mulut mereka.

"kenapa?!" Kuroko menanyakannya lagi dengan volume suara lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"kumohon siapapun tolong jawab..kenapa?!" Kuroko tak dapat mengendalikan volume suaranya itu, ia benar-benar tidak dapat mencerna kalimat tadi dengan baik.

Midorima kemudian memberikan secarik kertas, tanpa bertanya Kuroko langsung membacanya.

Tertulis disana,

_Untuk Kuroko_

_Ketika aku menulis surat ini, aku teringat saat aku bertanya kepadamu ada apa dengan langit, dan pertanyaanmu membuatkutertegun. Kau ingin melihat langit yang luas dengan awan bertebaran dengan indah bukan?_

_Jujur, aku sangat ingin dapat membawamu pergi dari rumah sakit ini. Mengajakmu kemanapun kau mau. Bahkan akan kuajak kau keatas langit, hanya kita berdua._

_Aku berjanji padamu untuk membebaskanmu dari kurungan yang telah lama mengurungmu, menyiksamu dengan perlahan._

_Mereka sudah kehilangan harapan akan kesembuhanmu, tidak ada yang mau mendonorkan jantung untukmu. Mereka juga sudah berjuang keras untuk kesembuhanmu, tapi sepertinya memang mustahil._

_karena itu, akan kubuat keajaiban untukmu._

_Kuberikan milikku yang berharga untukmu, jagalah baik-baik dan cintailah seperti kau mencintaku._

_Jangan menangis, kumohon. Setiap malam aku berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ketika kau sembuh nanti kau takkan menangis lagi._

_bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu yang baru ini?_

_apa kau sudah merasa baikkan?_

_tidak sakit lagi kan?_

_karena jantungku akan menjagamu._

_Apa kau bahagia dengan hadiahku ini?_

_kumohon berbahagialah._

_Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, sangat._

_Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, memperhatikanmu dan menyelamatkanmu._

_Aku mencintaimu Kuroko_

_Salam, Akashi_

Kuroko terisak, air matanya tak dapat dibendung hingga terus turun tanpa berhenti.

Akashi mengorbankan dirinya dengan mendonorkan jantung miliknya demi Kuroko, ia siap menempuh semuanya hanya untuk Kuroko.

hanya demi Kuroko.

* * *

><p>Kuroko berdiri, mengusap air matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum hangat. Ia berdiri didepan batu nisan milik Akashi.<p>

"Akashi-kun . Aku juga mencintaimu"

kemudian ia membungkuk.

"Terimakasih..aku sungguh..sungguh sangat mencintaimu"

=END=


End file.
